Kitchen appliances exhibiting an anti-adhesive effect as coated object base bodies are known from EP 0 365 485, EP 0 719 594 and EP 1 048 751. In each case, an anti-adhesive layer is applied as the top layer exhibiting a free surface, that is to say, the layer that in each case is in contact with the foodstuffs to be fried, boiled or stewed.
To achieve a good adhesion of the entire coating to the base body of the kitchen appliance, EP 0 365 485 roughens the base body. A ceramic material, such as an aluminum oxide/titanium oxide powder mixture, is thermally sprayed onto this roughened and heated surface. In EP 0 719 594, a strip-like application of overlapping strips of a hard-material layer is described. EP 1 048 751 admixes diamond crystals into at least one of the layers of the layer package to obtain a hard coating with good thermal conductivity.